Traditionally, gaming machines have been designed for gaming purposes only. In this regard, gaming machines have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. Recently, however, casino owners have become aware that by adding additional features to gaming machines, they may be able to maintain a player's attention to the gaming machines for longer periods of time. This, in turn, leads to the player wagering at the gaming machine for longer periods of time, thereby increasing casino profits.
One technique that has been employed to maintain a player's attention to the gaming machines has been to provide players with access to gambling related information. By attaching a small electronic display to the gaming device, gambling related information, as well as news and advertisements can be sent to the player. The gambling related information may include, for example, information on sports betting and betting options for those sporting events. Additionally, the gambling related information may also include information such as horse racing and off-track betting. News and advertisements can also maintain a player's attention by providing the player with access to information ranging from show times, to restaurant and hotel specials, and to world events, thus reducing the need and/or desire for the player to leave the gaming machine.
Moreover, it would be desirable for the player to be provided with interactive access to the above information. This type of interactivity would allow players significantly more flexibility to make use of the above described information. The gambling related information could also be utilized by the player in a much more efficient manner. In this regard, greater levels of flexibility and access are likely to make a player remain and gamble at the gaming machine for significantly longer periods of time. Unfortunately, the system components that are currently utilized for displaying and accessing this type of information, such as external keypads and display modules, are extremely limited in the functionality and capabilities that they provide, thus limiting the success of their ability to maintain a player's attention.
Additionally, it would be highly advantageous to allow casino employees to be able to obtain system information from gaming machines in the most efficient manner possible. Current attempts to provided employee access to system information have involved attaching system components to the gaming machines. However, these attempts have also proved to be extremely limited in the functionality and capabilities that they can provide. It would be desirable to allow employees simple and easy access to system information directly from the gaming devices themselves, in order to increase the efficiency of system maintenance and support.
As stated above, attempts to distribute gambling related information and advertisements to players, and system maintenance information to employees, has typically required additional system components to be attached to the gaming devices separately and apart from the construction of the gaming machine itself. Specifically, these components for accessing and displaying information from gaming machines have been extremely limited in their usefulness because of the lack of capabilities inherent in these components. Such components have generally included a keypad, card reader, and display equipment, such as a 2-line LED display. It would be desirable for these components to be integrated into the gaming device itself, in a more unified fashion to provide substantially greater functionality than that which has been previously available.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a system that is capable of integrating expanded service and systems capabilities with the more traditional function of a gaming device. The present invention clearly addresses these and other needs.